


Accidents Do Happen

by firecracker189



Series: The Adventures of Baby Jack and Little Ethan [21]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Accidents, Gen, Little!Ethan, Non-Sexual Age Play, Wetting, nsap, toddler!ethan, uncle!mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 04:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18514246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecracker189/pseuds/firecracker189
Summary: Prev. Chap. 22 of 'Regression Oneshots.' Ethan has an accident, Mark saves the day.





	Accidents Do Happen

Ethan squirmed. He tried to keep himself on whatever was happening with Amy and Mark in the front, but… they’d been out for so long in the sun doing fan meet-ups and videos that he’d been drinking so much water all day he could barely contain himself. Unfortunately, they were now stuck on the interstate traveling back to the office, which meant one thing: traffic. Everyone was getting off work at the time they left the park, so they were stuck in the gridlock. Mark and Amy continued to chat away in the front seat, laughing at one another’s antics. Ethan didn’t want to be a bother, plus there was absolutely no way they could get to any bathroom in time. He was determined to hold it.

Ethan was being suspiciously quiet in the back seat. Mark peered into the rear view mirror and checked on him, figuring he was asleep or something. They’d had a long day. It would make sense if he’d fallen asleep while they were on the road. But he definitely wasn’t asleep. Mark cleared his throat. “Um, Eth? You uh, you need anything, buddy?”

Ethan bit his lip and tried his hardest to seem normal. “N-no,” he stuttered. “I’m fine. Just a little tired is all. I think I’m gonna take a quick nap.”

“Alright, then. Yell if you need anything.” Mark turned cheerfully back to Amy and inched the van up slowly, brake lights of the Honda Civic in front of them shining a soft red across the passengers as the sun started to set.

Ethan leaned back and attempted to relax, clenching his thighs together and cursing his own stupidity. A few minutes passed of him attempting to sleep, but he simply couldn’t get the discomfort out of his system. He must have dozed off a few minutes later, because when he woke up again, his hands had made their way to his crotch. He blushed and quickly made sure that Amy and Mark weren’t looking and tried to move his hands, but he just couldn’t. But hey, at least they were moving once more. He sat up a bit more and yawned.

“Morning, sleepy head,” Amy greeted playfully. “We’re really moving now. Whole twenty miles an hour,” she said sarcastically.

“Ugh, great,” he responded with equal parts of sarcasm. “Um, how long till we get back?”

“I dunno, in this traffic?” Mark asked. “Maybe an hour.” He hit the brakes and Ethan moaned quietly. “Ethan?” he asked, concerned.

“S’nothing. Just… kinda gotta pee.” He finally admitted with a full body blush.

Mark’s expression turned sympathetic. “Hang in there, we oughta be back soon.”

Ethan simply nodded, wishing Tyler were there. At least Tyler could distract him. Mark was too busy with Amy. The car lurched into motion once more and, of course, with his luck—immediately hit a giant pot-hole. Ethan gasped and jammed his hands into his crotch, but the damage had been done already. He felt the first few spurts squirt out, squirming desperately to try and keep it in as Amy turned around to investigate the source of the gasp.

“Ethan?” she asked, pushing her sunglasses up and staring at him in concern.

Ethan whimpered softly. The pity in her expression when she realized what was happening was maybe the worst thing Ethan had ever experienced.

Amy quickly turned to Mark and murmured something to him, Mark pulling them off the road as soon as he could as the puddle around Ethan only got bigger.

“Hey, hey buddy,” Mark hopped out quickly and rounded the car to open the door beside Ethan. “Hey, it’s alright, we can get this cleaned up in no time, right Am?”

Amy nodded and immediately went to rummage around for some spare clothes Ethan could maybe wear.

Ethan whimpered again, looking up at Mark with tears streaming down his face. Mark patted his shoulder. “It’s okay. Amy, how’s it coming? Did you find anything?”

Amy returned with a smile. “Found a pair of his gym clothes. They’re not too smelly, but I figure anything is better than what he’s currently wearing.”

“See? There we go, buddy. No more tears. Hmm?” Mark took the bundle from Amy and handed it to Ethan. “Why don’t you hide behind the van and change super fast, while Ames and I get this seat cleaned up?”

Ethan couldn’t find his voice through the embarrassment as he sneaked off and changed with lightening speed while hiding behind the van. He didn’t want to get arrested for indecent exposure after all. He bundled up the wet clothes and tossed them into a trash bag he found in the floor of the trunk. Mark turned around when he approached and looked him up and down. Ethan gave him a look and he opened his arms for a hug.

“It’s alright, buddy. We’ll be home in no time. Then you can go take a nap, alright?”

Ethan clung tightly and started to cry again. He couldn’t help it, he just… felt so small.

“It’s okay, buddy.” Mark assured. “Amy’s got a towel down on the seat, do you want her to drive us home so I can sit with you?”

Ethan nodded against his shoulder tearfully. “Please,” he begged.

“Alright, come on,” Mark herded him into the back seat and gave Amy a look that clearly said ‘we can talk later’. Ethan curled needily up against him, clinging on as Mark petted his hair softly. “It’s okay, buddy. Things will be better once we get home.”


End file.
